A Life In Dreamland: Not A Day Goes Without Violence
by RaiJaIn
Summary: A series depicting the life of the citizens of Dreamland. The rules are often broken, and if they are, mass violence occurs. But Kirby and his friends can go without breaking the rules. ...Right?


**I'm starting a series of... I don't have the term for it, they are basically drabbles and one-shots in strict definition, combined. Drabble-Shots? I don't even know. But anyways, series of drabble-shots about Kirby and his friends adventure in Dreamland.**

* * *

><p>On the planet of Popstar, there is a grand kingdom. The kingdom of Dreamland. In Dreamland the animals, the enemies, the citizens, the army, and even the King follow a few set rules.<p>

Rule Number One: Do not piss anyone off. It is a huge mistake.

Rule Number Two: Especially do not piss Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, or Prince Fluff off. Yes, Prince Fluff does things when he's mad.

Rule Number Three: Do not piss Gooey off under any circumstances unless you want to hang out with Zero Two.

Rule Number Four: For all that is good and holy, please, PLEASE, don't piss off Kirby.

These rules were said every month by King Dedede and all took care to follow them.

In the meantime, the people of Dreamland had fun.

* * *

><p>Marx had decided to plan a hiking trip and asked who wanted to go.<p>

Most people feeling like lazy butts didn't want to go. The people that did go were mostly forced. Marx forced Magolor to go, and Magolor didn't have a choice since Marx was his best friend. Kirby and Gooey made Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and King Dedede go. Meta Knight made Sword and Blade go and King Dedede made Sailor and Bandana Dee go.

So this merry party was walking up the mountain.

"This. Fucking. Blows." Sword whined as he trudged through holding both Meta Knight and Blade's stuff.

"It's not so bad." Sailor Dee remarked trying to lift the mood.

"Oh yeah Sailor!? We're walking up the tallest mountain in Dreamland, we have to stop to fight monsters that try to kill us, and the worst part is, THIS WAS MY DAY OFF FROM THE CASTLE!" Bandana Dee screamed at the now meek Sailor Dee.

"I had great plans for today!"

"YOU NEVER HAVE GOOD PLANS FOR ANYTHING DEDEDE!" Galacta Knight yelled at him, also mad by the hike.

"Says who!?" Dedede retorted with the greatest of his wit.

"Says maybe, the many stupid plans to kill Kirby that, oh yeah, _failed._" Blade snarkily replied.

"Can everyone just calm down and enjoy the fresh air?" Gooey said trying to placate the group.

"If you didn't make me come here, I would stay in my room, reading a book, breathing air that is perfectly fine!" Meta Knight yelled at the last remaining Dark Matter.

"Can everyone just shut the fuck up and enjoy this hellish trip that Marx put us through!" Magolor said repeating Gooey's statement more violently.

"Honestly, it's not that bad." Kirby said shaking his head.

"I thought everyone would like hiking.." Marx said dully.

The crew eventually reached the top of the mountain and took in the air. While glaring daggers at Marx. They were still pissed.

"I swear, when this shit ends, I'm going to outlaw hiking." Dedede said.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme King Dededick?" Meta Knight said a little to loud.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Dedede roared, and swung his hammer hitting Meta Knight square in the face and sending him tumbling down the mountain.

At which, everyone stopped breathing and looked at Dedede.

Kirby quickly inhaled everyone that couldn't fly, and summoned the warp star. He flew away as fast as humanly possible with it, with Galacta Knight and Marx only seconds behind him.

"W-wait, guys where are you going?" was the last thing Dedede said before the avenger of hell flew up above him.

"_**That's it Dedede! I swear, I'm going to cut you down to the bone in to pieces smaller then Mini Kirby, feed you to Landia, have Nova turn you back into yourself, then roast you over an open flame and eat you ALIVE." **_Meta Knight said while charging Galaxia to destroy the penguin king.

"Wait, Meta Knight, if you don't kill me, I'll give back the money I deducted from your paycheck secretly!"

"_**You deducted money from my paycheck?!"**_

"Uh, wait I mean-"

"_**GALAXIA, SWORD BEAM!**_"

And after Meta Knight finished violently destroying Dedede, he bought a new mask. The hike was abandoned and never brought up again. Kirby made Dedede repeat the rules of Dreamland in front of every citizen.

After Dedede got surgery to reattach his arms and legs.


End file.
